edfandomcom-20200215-history
All Eds Are Off
"All Eds Are Off" is the 18th episode of Season 5 and the 120th and the episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny all make a bet of who can put off their annoying habits the longest. Eddy, to ensure that he wins the bet, starts trying to make all the other guys give in to their annoying habits by doing things that will provoke their neuroses to pop up. Plot As we all know, the Eds have moved on to middle school, and with this move has come a new morning routine of having exercise first thing in the day. Today, the kids are splashing around in the Peach Creek Community Pool, although while Double D is invigorated by the morning exercise Eddy would rather just sleep. Ed has something entirely different in mind, though, as his early morning routine consists of eating as much gravy as possible. Edd is worried by this, but has no time to lecture, as they all have to leap off the diving board. Ed is the last one off of the board, and when he jumps off, his package of instant gravy mix plops into the water and opens shortly thereafter, turning the pool thicker, browner, richer, and most of all tastier, much to Ed's delight and everyone else's discontent. By the end of the day, the kids are fully ready to get on the bus and go home, especially Kevin, who still has gravy in his ears. Ed doesn't mind, however, as he's still eating enormous quantities of gravy that he has stored on his person. When Eddy complains that Ed couldn't give up gravy if he tried, Edd is quick to point out that Eddy can't stop yelling, and Eddy retorts that Edd always uses gigantic words. Across the aisle from them, Kevin mocks them and calls them dorks, causing Rolf to wager a quarter and his love of mammal flesh that Kevin can't give up saying "dork". Seeing that a bet is in motion, Eddy moves over to Jonny 2x4 and suggests that he can't give up listening to his 2x4. Nervous, Jonny agrees to give up Plank, and soon a deal is struck: all will wager a quarter, and the winner will take home the stack. When the next day comes, everyone is confident in their abilities, including Rolf, who is emptying his locker of meat. However, the first test comes when Sarah bumps into Eddy and yells at him. Eddy is at first about to yell back, but he swallows his words and calmly walks off, much to the confusion of Sarah and Jimmy. Things get wackier when Jonny pounces on Jimmy and demands to be told what to do; when Jimmy gingerly suggests that Jonny do math homework for him, Jonny gets up, grabs some books, and heads into the library to start work. Eddy sees this and is about to call for his friends, but remembering the bet, he simply goes off and gets Double D to show him the spectacle. Double D is annoyed by Eddy's glee, and this annoyance turns to worry when Ed shows up with all the symptoms of withdrawal. As usual, Eddy revels in his friends' troubles, as it means he's much closer to winning the bet. Things get even worse at lunch, as when Eddy sees that nobody has cracked, he realizes he needs to kick it up a notch. His first target is Kevin, whom he smacks with spitballs. Eddy gets his opponent to turn around and yell at him, but Kevin is able to stop himself from saying the fateful word. Double D reprimands his friend the best he can in single-syllable words, but is distracted when Jonny dumps a huge pile of washed socks onto the table, having apparently been given the task by Eddy. Eddy grins, and then spots Ed sucking on the table, because it tastes a wee bit like gravy. Thinking quickly, Eddy goes over and gives Ed a nice big plate of mashed potatoes–no gravy. Ed throws the plate away when he realizes the torture it poses, and the plate slams into Kevin's head. This is the last straw, and Kevin angrily calls Eddy a dork as loudly as he can and as much as he can in a single sentence. Eddy grins as Kevin walks away, able to accept the loss of twenty-five cents in return for the release of so much tension. The next target is Edd, whom Eddy irks by crossing out words in the dictionary. After only a few words are scratched out, Double D angrily snatches the dictionary away and lets out a sentence-long tirade full of lengthy words, costing him his buy-in. With almost half of his competitors out of the bet, Eddy locks in on Jonny, and proceeds to anger Jonny by pretending to be taking his place as Plank's best friend. Of course, Jonny can't stand this, and he takes back Plank and exits the lunchroom, along the way letting in Rolf, who is so weak he couldn't open the door to the cafeteria. While Rolf attempts to eat his veggies, Eddy taunts him by taking a huge bite out of a sausage and showing off the meat. Unable to take it, Rolf goes over to the meat counter and proceeds to eat his way through it, along the way knocking the lid off of what appears to be a huge vat of gravy. Seeing this, Ed goes over and is about to leap in when Double D hustles over to caution him against it. By this point, though, Ed is impervious to reason, and he leaps into the vat headfirst. Seeing this, Eddy cheers, believing that he's won the bet, and he loudly announces that he's won. Unfortunately, it seems that what Ed really dove into was a pot of butterscotch pudding, as it's Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday. Of course, since Eddy yelled, this means that the yellow-skinned dullard has scooped the pot and can do what he wants with his winnings. The only downside for Ed is that he's allergic to butterscotch pudding. Eddy is upset at having lost, of course, and demands to know what Ed will do with the money. As a response to this, Ed reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gravy catalog full of all types of exotic gravy. Eddy is mortified by this, but Double D is rather happy, as it's an excellent example of irony. Hearing this, Eddy gets an idea and creeps off; when he comes back, he has the pot of butterscotch pudding, and whaddaya know, he's written Ed's name on it. Spooked, Ed grabs Edd and makes a run for it while Eddy gives chase, ready to give his victorious friend what for. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': in the pool "AAAAAH!!! THE DAM'S BURST!!! MAN THE LIFEBOATS!!! WOMEN AND ME FIRST!!!! This early morning stuff's killing me." bucket full of gravy hits him on the head. "Hey, watch it, Ahab! I'm trying to catch a few winks here!" Edd: Ed eating voraciously "Ed, is that gravy you're consuming?" ---- *'Eddy': "Great! So I end up with a detention because of YOUR stupid eating habits!" Ed: "Is it that time already? Oh, gravy cakes. Yum." Edd: "Excuse me, Ed, but don't you feel this daily diet of gravy may become detrimental to your health?" just stares at Edd. Eddy: "I swear he's obsessed with the stuff! It's stashed here–" up Ed's shirt, revealing several gravy boats filled with gravy taped to his chest "–hides it there–" off Ed's shoe, pouring gravy out of it "–I bet you couldn't go a lousy day without your lousy gravy, Ed!" Ed: he takes out a thermos and fills it with gravy "Says you!" Eddy: "SO PROVE IT!!!!!" drops his thermos of gravy and covers his ears. Ed: "AAAAAAH! Your voice is like toothpicks in my drumsticks, Eddy!" Edd: primly "I agree Ed, I've always wished Eddy could communicate in a tone of voice that didn't–" sarcastic "–rattle the timbers of every house in a four-block vicinity." seethes with rage, clearly trying to think of a response to Edd. Ed: the fourth wall "Don't touch that dial, kids!" Eddy: "What about YOU, Mr. Encyclopediac??!! I bet I can stop yelling way before you could stop using those big fancy schmancy words of yours!" Jonny: "Plank says Double D would go wacky if he only used words with one syllable." Eddy: "HA! Even the doorstop's got you pegged!" Kevin: "Awww, Dork, Dork and Dorky are having a little tiff. Ain't it precious?" and Nazz laugh. "What dorks." Rolf: "Always with this 'duck' word, yes, Kevin-boy? Rolf would wager his love of mammal flesh and 25 cents that you cannot renounce this label for the mixed-nuts Ed-boys!" Eddy: "25 cents?!" Kevin: "What? I can give up saying "dork" just like that." snaps his fingers. Eddy: Jonny "Think you could go a whole day without that chunk of termite food telling you what to do? Jonny: nervous "Easy-peasy, lemon squeezy, Eddy. Right, Plank?" Eddy: "Sounds like we got ourselves a bet! So, what do you say, boys? Ya in or what?" Kevin: "I'm in." Rolf: "Rolf will partake. Jonny: "This is gonna be a hoot!" Ed: his foot on top of their hands "No gravy or bust." Edd: "Very well, then. I welcome the challenge to my vast resource of the English word." Kevin: "Yo, Nazz. Want in on this action?" Nazz: "As if." Edd: "Then may the best–ahem–gentleman win." ---- *'Sarah': bumping into Eddy "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FISHFACE!!!" is about to yell back at Sarah, but he stops himself. Rolf and Kevin peer around the corner. Rolf: Eddy's reaction "Hello!" Eddy: calmly "Nice try–" Sarah's nose "–windbag." ---- *'Eddy': "Check it out, Shakespeare. Without Plank, Melonhead's fallin' apart. Begging to get bossed around. Ready to chicken out?" Edd: "No, not at all. It is... fun... to... mmm, speak in small words all day. Not hard one bit." ---- *'Edd': hesitatingly "Don't, um, push, Ed–dy. You are not, oh…fair!" ---- *'Ed': "Mashed potatoes, no gravy!" throws the potatoes away, and they hit Kevin. Outraged, Kevin throws his football at Eddy's face. Kevin: "Nice catch ya–" cracking "–DOOOOOORK!!! Dork! Dork! Dorkin' Dorky! DORK!!!" stops, cracks his neck and back with a sigh and walks away. "Man, that felt good." ---- *'Eddy': Plank "What's that, Plank? You want me to what? Move all your stuff to my house? You wanna boss me around instead? And hang out with someone with a normal-sized head? You're a riot, pal o' mine!" headbutts Eddy from behind and retrieves Plank. Eddy slams into a wall and falls headfirst into a trash can. Jonny: snapping "Nobody takes orders from this sack of termite food but ME! Nuts to your stupid bet, homewrecker!" ---- *'Edd': Ed hovering over a pot of gravy "ED, NO!" next to the pot "You and Eddy are the only ones left in the bet!" plunges into the gravy-like liquid. Eddy laughs maniacally. Eddy: "I win! Ha ha ha! Am I loud enough for ya, Double D?! HOW 'BOUT NOW???!!! NO?!?! HOW 'BOUT NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ed: out of the bin "Uh-oh, butterscotch!" clutches at his throat Eddy: "Butter-what?" Edd: "Oh, will you look at that? It's 'Fun with Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday' today. It's not gravy after all." Eddy: "Not gravy?" clasps his hands over his mouth as he realize he lost the bet. ---- *'Rolf': from extreme malnorishment "Thank you Jonny the Woodboy, Rolf could not find the strength to open the door." ---- *'Eddy': "Let's see here." on a pen "Con-she-in-ch-is. What kind of bunk word is that?" crosses out the word in the dictionary. "Here's another one, tem-per-a-mental. Well I don't know about you, but that's just plain stupid." crosses the word out. Edd: "STOOOOP!!!" the dictionary from Eddy "I will NOT tolerate your single-handed annihilation of the English language for your own monetary gain, Eddy!" The Bet *'Name': Ed Habit: Gravy consumption. Failure: None. Place: Was the winner of the bet. He won $1.25. *'Name': Eddy Habit: Yelling loudly. Failure: He tempted all the other competitors into succumbing to their habits (except for, by chance, Ed), but lost after he shouted at Edd because he thought that Ed already blew his chance at winning. He thought this because Ed had just dived into a pot of what appeared to be gravy, but Ed burst his bubble by saying the gravy was really butterscotch pudding. Place: 2nd *'Name': Rolf Habit: Meat consumption. Failure: Eddy tempted him to eat meat by eating it himself, causing him to eventually give in to temptation. Place: 3rd *'Name': Jonny Habit: Taking orders from Plank. Failure: Eddy let Plank give him orders and Jonny took his board back out of jealousy. Place: 4th *'Name': Edd Habit: Using lengthy, challenging words. Failure: Eddy was crossing out all the challenging words in a dictionary and ripping them out of the dictionary, which drove Edd to a point where he let out a rant utilizing long words. Place: 5th *'Name': Kevin Habit: Calling the Eds "dorks". Failure: Eddy harassed him to no end (shooting him with spit-balls and lobbing a plate full of mashed potatoes into his face) until he snapped. Place: 6th Trivia *The names of some of the people who work on the show are on the lockers next to where Jimmy & Sarah keep their stuff. Along with the two little kids there's Bonni, Kylie, Jin, Zoe, Vinnie, Logan, Dan & Sue. The lineup includes Bonni Reid (color designer), Kylie Ellis (production manager), Zoe Borroz (production assistant) and Dan Sioui (producer). *Eddy can't pronounce or understand the word "unconscious". This references "Ed or Tails" when Eddy needed Edd to pronounce it for him while questioning Jimmy at the Rent-A-Clown scam. *This marks the only appearance of the Peach Creek Community Pool. *Problems without their habits: **Eddy: No problem without his habit, except for some minor annoyances. **Edd: Finds it hard to only utilize one-syllable words/ **Ed: Dry lower eyelids and symptoms of withdrawal. **Kevin: Irritation whenever an Ed annoys him. **Rolf: Incredibly weak; unable to open doors or bite into a celery stalk. **Jonny: Can't think straight and needs someone to boss him around. *Ed once again breaks the fourth wall by staring at the audience and saying "Don't touch that dial, kids!" *We learn that Ed is allergic to butterscotch pudding. The symptoms for him are mainly itchiness and swelling of the skin. *The title card shows a person opening a coat filled with a dictionary (reflecting Edd's habit), a box of meat (reflecting Rolf's habit), and gravy (reflecting Ed's habit). The person's clothes resemble Eddy's clothes, and the opening of the coat and the things in it reflect how Eddy tempted the others to give in to their bad habits in the episode. These three things are three of the four tangible objects in the bet (the other one is Plank). *Ed's gravy addiction is a lot stronger and a lot more noticeable in this episode. *When Ed pops his head out of the butterscotch pudding, some splashes onto Edd, but after the camera cuts away and then comes back he looks normal. *Despite the bet that Edd has to go for 1 day using one syllable words, he said a two syllable word (Eddy). **He does say it as two words, however: "Ed" and "dy". *There is a possible reference to famed novelist Stephen King. When Eddy is standing on the stack of books so that he can look in to the library, two of the books are labeled "Tower" and "Stand" which is a possible reference to two of King's books: the Dark Tower series and The Stand. *Rolf wagered his love for mammal flesh, meaning that he could have still eaten fish and poultry other than chicken. Then again, it's possible Rolf wouldn't be happy with only fish and poultry and wanted mammal meat. **Of course, fish is seen to be an integral part of Rolf's traditions in many episodes ("Dueling Eds", for one) and his breakfast feast in "Button Yer Ed" is shown to be composed entirely of seafood. *When Ed is walking to the diving board, he does not have the gravy mix in his underwear. It suddenly appears when he dives into the pool. *For some reason, neither Sarah nor Jimmy were at the pool. Possibly this is because they are not in the same grade as the other kids. *Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers didn't partake in the bet. Kevin asked Nazz if she wanted to join in, but she declined. Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers were not on the same bus. **Interestingly, Sarah and Jimmy are on the same bus as the Eds in "Run Ed Run". This is probably a continuity error. *Now we know Ed carries gravy around anywhere. There's gravy in his shoes, his chest (in gravy boats) and what he calls "gravycakes" in his jacket. *No scams took place in the episode. *85th time Lee and Marie didn't appear. *84th time May didn't appear. *This is the first episode to air in 2007. *'Running Gag': Eddy trying to get all the other boys (except Jimmy) to do their annoying habit by tempting them through certain actions. *Eddy called Ed, "Ahab", at the beginning of the episode, which is a reference to the book Moby Dick, of which the most famous character is Captain Ahab. *The Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday event suggests that this episode took place on a Tuesday. *When Edd holds up Ed's winnings, he says its $1.25, but if the coins in the roll are quarters, then the amount is far greater than $1.25. (In fact, the coin roll looks to contain approximately three dollars and twenty-five cents.) *On a poster in the cafeteria advertising veggie burgers, veggie is misspelled as "vegge". Gallery Eddy-swimming.jpg|Eddy sleeping in the Peach Creek Community Swimming Pool. File:Pool1.png|The kids jump into the pool. Gravy Mix.png|Ed's Gravy Mix box. File:Pool2.png|Contamination of the pool. Gravy Cakes.jpg|Gravy cakes in Ed's jacket. Gravy Boats.jpg|Gravy boats underneath Ed's shirt. Gravy-in-Ed's-Shoe.jpg|Gravy hiding in Ed's shoe. Edd's-Dare.jpg|Eddy giving Edd a dare while Ed is sipping gravy through a straw from one of his boats. Ha!.jpg|Ha! Even the doorstop's got ya! pic-1.PNG|"Looks like we've got our selves a deal!" pic-2.PNG|"Hello?" Mouthstopper Eddy.jpg|Eddy was starting to yell at Sarah, after he realizes that he was in the bet. 1.jpg|Rolf becomes extremely weak and skinny from not eating any meat. Crazy-Ed-jpg.jpg|"Table coulda...kinda taste like gravy." Creepy face.jpg|"Nice catch ya... DORK!!! pic-3.PNG|Eddy with a football on his face. Eddy-Yelling-jpg.jpg|"AM I LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW?!" Gravy catalog.jpg|Ed's Gravy Catalog. File:Gravy catalog 002.jpg|Just one of the gravies inside. Video See Also *Gravy *Peach Creek Community Pool Category:Episodes Category:Season 5